Wireless devices have become an increasingly preferred way of keeping in touch. Many such devices include advanced capabilities beyond merely voice communications. Such capabilities include personal information management in the form of address books and calendars, text and video messaging, GPS directional services and other advanced features.
When an event such as receiving a phone call occurs on the device, the device attempts to alert it's operator, usually through a ringtone or a vibration alert from the device itself. However, often such alerts are missed because device users carry their devices in purses and trouser pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,524 describes one method for notifying a user of a call by providing a radio frequency signal to a charm which provides a visual alert to the user.